The Dick Grayson Story
by Pottergirl3333
Summary: This is the story of a boy that grew up too fast. This is the story of a boy that helped save the world more than once. This is the story of a boy who always gets into trouble. This is the story of a boy who learned that family doesn't have to be related by blood. This is the story of Batman's first son. This is the story of Dick Grayson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Shootings, Introductions, and Threats

_AN: In my story whenever somebody talks in Romanian (it was the closes to Romani I could find) the translation will be beside the sentence in italics._

Eight year old Dick Grayson was sitting in the elephant cage with Zitka. Zitka was an 19 year old elephant. Zitka was Dick's favorite animal in the circus.

"I'm really excited about this show! I'll be doing my first quadruple flip in a show! Isn't that great, Zitka?" Dick said, while petting the animal.

"Dick! Dick! Richard!" a voice called.

"I'm with Zitka!" Dick yelled in response.

"There you are," an older boy said in exasperation.

"Something wrong, John?" Dick asked.

"Yes! We've been looking everywhere for you! We thought you had gotten lost, or kidnapped, or something!" John cried.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry," Dick said, his striking blue eyes looking at his shoes.

John sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

"It's okay, Dickie. Just don't do it again," John said, even though he knew it would happen again.

Dick smiled and hugged his fifteen year old cousin around the waist.

John smiled at him and picked him up. John started walking toward their family's trailer.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted on the way. "Uncle John! Aunt Mary! I found Dick!"

A very attractive woman with red hair came running toward the two boys.

"There you are! I was so worried!" Mary Grayson said, taking her son from her nephew.

A tall, muscular man ran over.

"Dick! You have to stop running off like that!" John Grayson scolded.

"Îmi pare rău, tati," Dick said. _"__I'm sorry, daddy."_

"It's okay," his father sighed.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alright," another red headed woman said.

"Hi, matusa Karla," Dick said, shyly. "Hi, aunt Karla"

Another man came up behind her.

"Where were you?" Rick demanded.

"With Zitka," Dick giggled.

"Of course," Mary sighed.

"John, why don't you take your younger cousin to the ice cream parlor that we saw on the way here," Rick told his son.

"Sure," John said, taking Dick from his mother.

"Pa, mami. Pa, tati. Pa, unchiule Rick. Pa, mătușă Karla," Dick said, waving. _"__Bye, mommy. Bye, daddy. Bye, uncle Rick. Bye, aunt Karla."_

"La revedere, micul meu Robin," Mary said, softly. _"Goodbye, my little Robin."_

"Here's some money," Rick said, handing over a few dollars to his son.

"Thank you," John said.

John carried Dick off circus grounds, before he demanded to walk on his own.

When the two boys were halfway there, a group of masked men came running out of a bank with guns and bags of money. The men started shooting everywhere. Everyone in the area started screaming and running in all directions. In all the commotion Dick was separated from John.

"John! Unde ești? John! John!" Dick cried, his blue eyes filling with tears. _"__John! Where are you? John! John!"_

One of the masked men pointed a gun straight a Dick.

"Nu! Vă rog! Nu-mi face rău!" Dick cried. _"__No! Please! Don't hurt me!"_

Then a man dressed like a bat swooped down and kicked the gun out of the man's hand. Then he hit the man in head and gut, knocking him to the ground.

"Cine ești tu?" Dick asked. _"__Who are you?"_

"Excuse me?" the man said, in a deep gruff voice.

"Sorry, who are you?" Dick repeated.

"I'm Batman," Batman said.

"I've heard of you!" Dick exclaimed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Dick!" John came running up to them.

"John!" Dick squealed before leaping into his cousin's arms.

John hugged him close.

"Ești bine?" he asked. _"__Are you alright?"_

"Da! Batman ma salvat!" Dick answered. _"__Yes! Batman saved me!"_

John turned around to thank Batman, but he was already gone.

"Să ne întoarcem la circ," John said, forgetting about the ice cream. _"__Let's go back to the circus."_

"Bine," Dick nodded. _"__Okay."_

John took Dick back to the circus grounds. The two went to where their family was working on their new acrobat costumes.

"Te-ai întors mai devreme," Karla said, without looking up. _"__You're back early."_

"Da, a existat un schimb de focuri pe drum acolo. Deci, ne-am întors," John told his mother shaking. _"Yeah, there was a shooting on the way there. So, we came back."_

"Ce?!" Rick exclaimed standing up. _"__What?"_

"Ești bine? Ești rănit?" Mary asked, jumping up. She ran to her son and began expecting him for injuries._ "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"_

"Suntem bine, dar am fost atât de speriat. Ne-am despărțit când toată lumea a fost rulează în jurul, și un om a arătat o armă la mine. Apoi, Batman a venit și l knock-out! El mi-a salvat!Batman ma salvat!" Dick answered. _"__We're fine, but I was so scared. We were separated when everyone was running around, and one man pointed a gun at me. Then Batman came and knocked him out! He saved me! The Batman saved me!"_

"Slavă Domnului că ești în siguranță!" Dick's father sighed, hugging his son. _"__Thank goodness you're safe!"_

"Nu știu ce ne-am face fără voi, băieți. Mă bucur că ești bine," Rick said, hugging his son close to him. _"__I don't know what we would do without you boys. I'm so glad you're okay."_

"Noi nu ar vrea să-și piardă mica noastră Robins," Mary whispered, running a hand through Dick's hair. _"We wouldn't want to lose our little Robins."_

Later that evening, the Grayson family was going to practice on the trapeze. On the way there, Dick noticed a strange man arguing with Mr. Haly.

"Mommy, Daddy, who is that man with Mr. Haly?" Dick inquired.

His family turned in the direction Dick was looking at.

"Get away from my circus! I'm not paying you anything!" Mr. Haly shouted.

"You're going to regret this, Haly! the man shouted.

"John, take Dick to the trapeze," Karla whispered to her son.

John nodded and took Dick's hand. He led his younger cousin away from the scene.

As he walked away he heard Uncle John asking, "Is there a problem here?"

"Johnny, what's going on?" Dick asked.

"Just a mean man trying to get Mr. Haly to give him money," John replied.

"Oh, does this happen often?" Dick asked.

"Probably, I've only seen it happen a few times. Don't worry about it, Dickie. Nothing bad is going happen. It never has before," John assured him.

"Okay," Dick smiled. He then ran forward.

"Where are you going?" John shouted.

"Race you there," Dick yelled.

"You're going to lose," John shouted, running forward.

Dick cackled.

_AN: This is my first story for Young Justice so I hope it's good. I'm sorry if the Graysons seem out of character. I wasn't really sure how to write them. Anyways, once this story gets started it's going to be mainly a lot of DaddyBats and fluff. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. _


	2. Peas, Paperwork, and Guardians

Chapter 2 Peas, Paperwork, and Guardians

_Disclaimer: In case any of you were fooled into thinking I owned Young Justice or any of the characters you were wrong. Just cause I forget this last time doesn't mean I own anything._

The following night was the first show the circus was doing for Gotham. This meant that entire circus spent the whole day getting everything ready and practicing their acts. The Flying Graysons were no exception. Since they didn't use a net during their shows it was very important that everything was perfect. This show was going to be a very special one for Dick. It would be the first time he would do a quadruple backwards summersault. He had been practicing for months. The Flying Graysons were the only people in the world that could do it and Dick was very excited. So excited that he didn't eat very much for dinner.

"Dick, eat your green peas," his mother said.

"I'm not very hungry. I just can't wait for the show to start," Dick said, bouncing in his seat.

"I know the feeling," his cousin assured him. He hadn't eaten much either.

Dick grinned.

Finally, Karla sighed, "I think that's all we're going to get them to eat."

"I think you're right," John agreed.

"Go ahead and get dressed," Rick told them.

"Yes," Dick cheered jumping up and running to the room he shared with John in the back of the trailer. His cousin followed.

The adults chuckled.

"We better clean up so we can get ready. The show starts soon," Mary said.

The others nodded in agreement and began cleaning the kitchen area.

Fifteen minutes later the family started for the big top. Everyone in the circus was backstage waiting for the show to start. Before Mr. Haly went out to introduce the Flying Graysons, he winked at Dick. "Good luck kiddo," he whispered.

Dick smiled at him.

He listened as Mr. Haly's voice filled the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Haly's circus! Our first act is the Flying Graysons! This amazing family will be performing death defying stunts, without the safety of a net!"

As the six walked forward, a man bumped into Dick. He recognized him immediately, as the man that threatened Mr. Haly.

"Mom," he whispered.

"Not now, honey. It's time for us to go on," Mary replied, giving her son a slight push forward.

In the stands, Bruce Wayne recognized the two youngest of the Grayson family from the day before. When he saved the smaller boy as Batman. Bruce watched him closely.

Bruce watched impressed with the family of acrobats. They worked together without even saying a word. If they messed up during their performance nobody in the audience knew. It was during their finale when it happened. The ropes snapped and everyone in the family fell except for the youngest. He was sitting safely on the platform.

Everyone had a different reaction when the family hit the floor with a thud. Some gasped. Some screamed. Some cried, but the only person Bruce noticed was the little boy climbing down to where his family lay.

He was screaming, " Mami! Tati! Trezește-te! Johnny! Matusa Karla! Ridică-te! Vă rugăm să te ridici! Unchiule Rick! Nu!" "Mommy! Daddy! Wake-up! Johnny! Aunt Karla! Get up! Please get up! Uncle Rick! No!"

Tears were streaming down his face as he shook the limp bodies of his family, pleading for them to wake-up. The ringmaster stepped forward and pulled him away. He was hugging him closely.

Bruce watched helplessly. He couldn't help, but think of himself when his parents died, as he looked at the boy. He knew just what the small boy felt.

A couple hours later, Dick was sitting on the ground beside his trailer when Commissioner Gordon came to talk to him.

"Hello Richard," he said softly.

"It's Dick," he sniffed, trying to wipe away his tears. "I go by Dick."

"Alright then, Dick, I know that you are very upset and scared. However, I need your help. Did you see anything unusual before the show tonight?" Commissioner Gordon ask, gently.

Dick sniffled again, but nodded.

"There was a man. The same man that threaten Mr. Haly yesterday," Dick whispered, "I tried to tell my mom, but she wouldn't listen."

Commissioner Gordon rubbed his back, soothingly. "It's okay, son. You've really helped me out. Now go pack up your stuff. You're allowed to take one bag full of stuff with you."

"Where am I going?" Dick asked, looking up.

"You're going to a place where there are a lot of other kids and-"

"I'm going to an orphanage. I'm not stupid. Why can't I stay here?" Dick said, sadly.

Commissioner Gordon sighed, "It's not safe for you. You saw the man that caused this and he might try to harm you."

"Right," Dick muttered.

"Also, Dick, your uncle, he survived," Commissioner Gordon said.

Dick's eyes light up. "He did?"

"Yes, but he's in a coma and he probably won't wake up. Even if he does he's been paralyzed for the rest of his life," the commissioner told him.

The little hope that had found a place inside Dick disappeared. "Oh."

"I'm really sorry," Commissioner Gordon said.

"Everyone is," Dick muttered, looking at the ground.

"Hello Commissioner," a voice above them said.

Dick looked up and saw a tall man with black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit.

"Mr. Wayne, what are you doing here?" the commissioner inquired.

"I saw what happened and wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help," Bruce said.

"Well, the only thing left to do here is for Dick to pack his things and then hand him over to child services," Commissioner Gordon said.

"I'll go pack my things," Dick said, standing up and going inside the trailer.

The commissioner and Bruce watched him go.

"Who should I get in touch with for becoming the boy's guardian?" Bruce asked.

The commissioner was taken back, "Are you sure? A child's a huge responsibility. Especially, a child that has just experienced what he has. You are also very young and have a company to run. "

Bruce's eyes darken, "I know, but I also know what he is going through. I could help him learn to heal. That company I run can also give him a lot of opportunities when he gets older."

"You've got some good points, I'll give you that," Commissioner Gordon replied.

Bruce nodded.

Gordon sighed, "Talk to Mrs. South over there. She's his social worker. It will take a few days to get all the paperwork together to make him your ward. If you want adoption that will to a while longer."

Bruce thanked him and went to talk to Mrs. South.

"Hello, Mrs. South. My name is Bruce Wayne and I am interested in becoming Richard's legal guardian," he said.

Mrs. dropped the clipboard she was holding.

"H-Hello Mr. Wayne," she stuttered as she bent down to pick it up.

Bruce smiled at her.

"If you're interested in adopting a child I would not suggest this one. The child is part Gypsy," Mrs. South said, in disgust.

"I don't care if he's a Gypsy," Bruce said, glaring at the woman.

"Are you sure? He would be very bad for your image," Mrs. South said.

"I don't care about my image. I care about this boy," Bruce told her.

"Very well then," she said, "I will start working on this as soon as I can."

Bruce glared at her again, "I want him out of whatever boys home he is going to right away."

"He's not going to a boys home. There is no room in one anywhere in Gotham," Mrs. South said, stiffly.

"Then where will he be going?" Bruce asked, eyes narrowing.

"He'll be going to juvie," Mrs. South informed him.

"You can't put an innocent eight year old boy in juvie," Bruce snarled.

"Can and will, there really is no other choice," Mrs. South said.

Bruce growled.

Commissioner Gordon and Dick walked up to them. Dick was carrying a red book bag with him.

"I'm ready to go," he announced quietly.

"Which boys home is he going to?" the commissioner inquired.

"There is no room in any of the boys homes. He'll be going to juvie," Mrs. South answered.

"Juvie? But I haven't done anything wrong!" Dick cried.

Bruce squatted down so he could be on Dick's level.

"It'll be okay. I'm going to get you out of there as soon as I can. Then you can come and live with me if you," Bruce told him.

Dick looked at Bruce. When he did he felt safe.

"Okay," Dick nodded.

Bruce stood up and smiled at him.

Then Mrs. South grabbed Dick's arm and lead him roughly to her car.

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites._


	3. Mean Boys, Pizza, and Smiles

Chapter 3 Mean Boys, Pizza, and Smiles

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Dick was at the Juvenile Detention Center for three days. Three miserable days. He was in a cell with two other boys. Both of the boys called Dick "Circus freak." They also beat him up, because he cried himself to sleep each night. The food was terrible, or the little bit that wasn't taken from him was. Dick was beginning to give up hope that the nice man he met on the night of his parents death would come and get him.

At the beginning of the fourth day, one of the guards took him out of his cell and lead him into one of the visiting rooms. In the visiting room there was four people, one was Mrs. South, one was the nice man from the night of his family's murder, one was an old man, and the last one was a kind faced middle aged woman he didn't recognize.

"Hello Richard," the nice man said, squatting down.

"It's Dick. I go by Dick," Dick corrected, quietly.

"Alright then, Dick, I'm Bruce Wayne. I told you a few days ago that I would like you to come live with me, and I still do. So if you will get your things we can go," Bruce told him.

"Okay, but can you come with me? Those other boys are mean," Dick said.

"Of course I will," Bruce said, standing up.

Dick grabbed Bruce hand and Bruce looked down at him startled. He smiled reassuringly though, when Dick looked at him nervously. Bruce looked at the old man.

"I shall wait here with Mrs. South and Mrs. Cummings Master Bruce," the old man said, in a British accent.

Bruce nodded at him. The guard led Bruce and Dick back to the cell where Dick had been staying. The two boys glared at Dick as he led Bruce in and picked up his bookbag. The guard led them back to the visiting room. There Bruce signed a few more papers and Dick, Bruce, the old man, and the kind faced woman walked out of the building.

Once outside the old man left to get the car and shook hands with the woman, thanking her for her help.

"Who was that?" Dick asked.

"My lawyer. She was the one that made it possible for you to live with me," Bruce answered.

Dick nodded. Then a limousine pulled around.

"That's our ride," Bruce said.

"You have a limo!" Dick exclaimed wide eyed.

"A few actually," Bruce chuckled.

"You must be rich," Dick said, getting in the car.

"I am actually," Bruce admitted, getting in after Dick.

"Wow," Dick said.

"Wait until you see the house," Bruce told him.

"Is it huge?" Dick asked.

"You could say it is," Bruce replied.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Dick asked what he'd been wondering for awhile.

"Mr. Wayne?" he said.

"Please call me Bruce," Bruce said.

"Okay, Bruce?" Dick said.

"Yes?" Bruce said.

"Why do you want me to live with you?" Dick asked.

Bruce sighed and looked out the window. After a moment he answered, still not taking his eyes away from the scenery outside.

"You remind me a lot of myself. When I was your age, my parents were murdered in front of me. Just like yours were. If it wasn't for Alfred to help get me through it, I don't know what I would have done. I thought that you deserved the same. Someone to help you get through it."

"Who's Alfred?" Dick asked.

"That would be me young sir. I have been with Master Bruce's family since before he was born," the old man driving said.

Dick nodded and his stomach grumbled.

"Are you hungry?" Bruce asked, looking at Dick again.

"Yeah, my food kept getting taken at Juvie," Dick admitted.

Bruce's eyes narrowed, before asking, "What do you want to eat? I can get you anything."

"I really like pizza," Dick said.

"Alfred," Bruce said.

"We should be at Gotham City's Pizza Place in less than ten minutes, sir," Alfred informed him.

"Thank you," Bruce said.

When Bruce and Dick walked into the pizza restaurant eight minutes later, the people inside got very quiet. Then they all whipped out their phones and aimed them at the two.

"Taking pictures of a minor without a guardian's permission is illegal and I assure you that you do not have my permission," Bruce told the crowd.

Everyone slowly started to put their phones away. Dick watched confused.

"What was that all about?" he inquired.

"I'll explain in the car. Now get whatever you want," Bruce told him pointing at the menu.

"I can get anything?" Dick asked.

Bruce smiled and nodded.

"Can I get a large cheese pizza?" Dick asked.

Bruce nodded and ordered one.

"That'll be $15.65," the cashier said.

Bruce handed her a twenty, "Keep the change."

"Thank you!" the girl exclaimed.

Bruce nodded at her.

They got the pizza (which Dick already started eating) and got back in the car.

"Let's go home, Alfred," Bruce said.

"Right away, sir," Alfred replied, starting the car.

"So, why did everyone want to take a picture of us?" Dick asked, through a mouth full of pizza.

"Don't tell with your mouth full," Bruce scolded, lightly.

Dick nodded.

"I'm rich, because I own Wayne Enterprises. This makes be famous. Since you are now my ward. You're also famous and rich. This means that people are going to want to know everything about you. For now, I'll be able to deal with the press and keep you out of the public eye. However, as you get older it will be harder," Bruce explained.

"That's okay. I'd rather be with you right now than anywhere else. You're nice," Dick said.

Then for the first time in years, Bruce smiled. Not a fake smile or only half smile. He really smiled. His teeth was showing and everything. Though, Dick didn't know that.

The car pulled in the driveway to Wayne Manor.

"Here we are," Alfred announced, as they pulled in.

"Woah," Dick gasped.

Alfred pulled out in front of the house and parked the car. "I will put it away after Master Richard gets settled in."

Bruce got out of the car. Dick grabbed his bookbag and hopped out of the car.

"The whole circus could fit in here," Dick said, as he walked inside Wayne Manor for the first time. Then he looked down. He missed the circus. He missed his parents. He just missed his family.

Bruce looked down and seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I know it's hard, but it does get better. You're always going to miss them and that's okay. It's also okay to cry about it whenever you need to," Bruce told him.

Dick nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Is there going to be a funeral for them?" Dick inquired.

"We'll have one for them and we can bury in the Wayne graveyard so you can go visit them whenever you want. If that's alright with you." Bruce said.

"Can everyone from the circus come?" Dick asked.

"Of course," Bruce said.

"Thank you," Dick smiled, sadly.

"You don't need to thank me. Now how about I show you to your room, so you can unpack. Then I can give you a tour of the place," Bruce suggested.

"Alright," Dick agreed.

He grabbed Bruce hand and let Bruce led him upstairs to his new room.

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! _


	4. Shopping, Batman Shirts, and Reporters

_Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice there would be a season three and Wally would be alive._

Chapter 4 Shopping, Batman Shirts, and Reporters

The following morning, Alfred went to wake Dick up. Alfred entered the young boy's room and saw the cutest sight he had seen in many years. Dick was curled up in a ball around a stuffed elephant toy. Most of his blankets were on the floor, except for one covering his feet. Alfred chuckled softly. He walked forward and gently shook the small form.

"Pleacă Johnny," Dick mumbled. "Go away, Johnny."

"I'm sorry Master Dick, but I don't understand," Alfred frowned.

Dick untangled himself from his stuffed elephant and looked around confused. Then all the memories from the past few days came flooding back. Dick whimpered.

Alfred hugged him, "There, there, Master Dick. Let it out. You'll feel better."

After twenty minutes, Dick pulled himself together. Alfred released him and stood up.

"How about I help you get ready for the day?" Alfred asked.

Dick nodded, wiping away the last tears on his face.

"Alright then, what do you want to wear?" Alfred asked, opening the closet door. Alfred was shocked when he opened the closet and only a few pieces of clothes were there.

"Is this all your clothes?" Alfred inquired.

"I have some socks and underwear in the dresser," Dick replied.

Alfred opened the dresser. There was two pairs of socks and three pairs of underwear. Alfred frowned.

"I use to have more, but to fit my costume, Peanut, and some pictures in my bookbag I couldn't take anymore," Dick explained.

"That's quite alright Master Dick. Now you go ahead and get dressed. I need to go speak with Master Bruce," Alfred said, before leaving the room.

Dick changed into a plain red T-shirt and pair of jeans. He put on his socks and shoes. He then sat on his bed staring at a picture that he placed on his bedside table. The picture was taken about a year ago by Mr. Haly. In the picture, his family was at a skating rink on a day the circus had off. His aunt, who loved pictures, asked a young man walking by to take one of them. In the back was his father and uncle. They had their arms around each others shoulders and were smiling down at theirs sons. His mother and aunt were standing in front of their husbands laughing at their children. On the ground was Dick and John. Dick had just tackled John for calling him short. Dick smiled sadly at the picture.

A knock, on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he called, looking up.

"Good morning Dick," Bruce said, entering his ward's room. Bruce was dressed in plain black slacks and a red dress shirt.

"Good morning Bruce," Dick replied.

"Is there anything you want to do today?" Bruce asked.

Dick shook his head.

"Then, would you like to go to the mall? We could get you some new toys and clothes," Bruce suggested.

"Okay," Dick cried, jumping up.

Bruce smiled, "Come on. we'll eat some breakfast and then go out."

Dick ran down the stairs of the mansion and into the dining room. Bruce walking behind him, hands in his pocket. Dick sat down at the long dining table and Bruce sat beside him. Alfred brought in two plates. Each plate had a scrambled egg, one piece of toast, two pieces of bacon, and a cut up apple. Dick's eyes widen at all the food for just breakfast. Alfred left the room. When he returned, he handed a cup of coffee to Bruce and a glass of orange juice to Dick.

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said.

Alfred nodded and exited the room. Dick quickly ate his breakfast. He was very eager to spend the day with his new guardian. He wanted to get to know the man better.

Once the two had finished breakfast, Bruce led Dick to the garage. Dick gasped. There were four cars in there. Dick didn't know a lot about cars, but he could tell the ones Bruce had cost a lot of money.

"Since the Saleen and Ford don't have back seats, you can't ride in those yet, but take your pick from the other two," Bruce said.

"The red one!" Dick exclaimed, pointing at a 2005 Mustang Convertible.

"Alright then, get in, and buckle your seatbelt," Bruce instructed.

Dick did as he was told. Bruce started the car and pulled out of the driveway of Wayne Mansion. At the gates, there was a bunch of reporters trying to get pictures of Dick and Bruce. Dick looked at all of them curiously. Bruce honked his horn and drove around the reporters carefully.

The car ride to the mall was silent. Dick was staring out the window thinking about his family. He remembered the commissioner saying his uncle was still alive and wondered when he could see him. He wondered if Uncle Rick knew what had happened to the rest of their family. Meanwhile, Bruce was wondering what he had gotten himself into. He already cared a great deal about the boy, but he had no idea how to take care of a child. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to care about the boy. Caring could lead to loving him, and loving him could lead to losing him. Bruce didn't want that. He didn't want to grow close to anyone.

When they got out of the car, Dick immediately grabbed Bruce's hand. Bruce wasn't even surprised this time. In the short time he had spent with Dick, he had learned that Dick loved physical affection.

"So, how about we get you some need clothes first?" Bruce asked, entering the mall.

"Okay," Dick nodded.

"I know you need some pajamas, shoes, shirts, shorts, underwear, jackets, socks, pants, swimming trunks, and at least one suit. Though, we'll get the suit tailor made," Bruce said.

"Why would I need swimming trunks and a suit?" Dick inquired.

"You'll need the swimming trunks if you want to use the pool-"

"You have a pool?" Dick gasped.

"Yes, but you could only use it when Alfred and I are there to watch you," Bruce answered.

"Cool!" Dick exclaimed.

"And you'll need the suit for some social events I have to attend. Right now you don't have to go with me to any, but after awhile I will have to introduce you to the public, " Bruce explained.

Dick nodded, but was distracted when they entered the children's clothing store. "Bruce! It's a Batman shirt!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, as Dick ran toward a shirt with the Batman symbol on it.

"You're a Batman fan, then?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah! He's my favorite hero! He saved me and Johnny! There was some men shooting where we were and we got separated! Then one of the men shooting pointed a gun at me and then Batman came out of nowhere! He knocked the guy to the ground! It was amazing! Though, Superman is really cool, too! So is Green Lantern, Flash, and Martian Manhunter!" Dick cried.

Bruce chuckled, "Well, Batman is pretty cool."

"Batman isn't pretty cool! He's the best!" Dick shouted.

Bruce laughed for the first time in years.

"Are you laughing at me?" Dick asked, quietly.

"Not at all. It's just Batman's my favorite hero, too," Bruce said.

"Really?" Dick asked, eyes wide.

"Really," Bruce assured him.

"Yay! Then I can get the Batman shirt!" Dick cheered, doing a little dance.

Bruce laughed again, "You can get any shirt you want."

Bruce regretted this later when Dick picked up two superman shirts, a Green Lantern shirt, a Flash shirt, an Aquaman shirt, a Martian Manhunter shirt, and a Hawkman shirt. However, he felt better when Dick grabbed four Batman shirts. Bruce also picked up a few dress shirts for him before moving on to the pants and shorts. By the time they left the store, Dick had five new pairs of short, ten pairs of pants, three new shoes (one pair was Batman), twenty new pairs of socks (all Justice League), three new jackets (one was Batman), ten new pairs of underwear, and three pairs of swimming trunks (two were Batman).

Bruce and Dick walked back to the car and put Dick's new clothes in it.

"I'm hungry," Dick complained as they walked into the mall again.

"We'll go up to the food court and get some lunch," Bruce promised.

They were halfway to the food court when a woman with a notepad came running up to them.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! A moment please!" she called.

Bruce put a hand a Dick's shoulder. "Don't say anything," Bruce muttered.

Dick nodded.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. I am Rose Miller. I'm a reporter for the Gotham Times. I'd like to ask you a few questions about your ward," Rose said, batting her eyelids.

"Not today Mrs. Miller. I'm spending the day with my ward," Bruce replied, before trying to walk away.

Mrs. Miller blocked their path, "Just a few questions."

Bruce sighed, "Fine."

"What made you take in a ward?" Mrs. Miller asked, opening her notepad and readying herself to write.

"When I was Dick's age, my own parents passed away. Getting over the death of a loved one is a very hard thing to do, and I wanted to offer all the support I could," Bruce answered.

"Wonderful, how is having a ward going to affect you in the dating field?" Mrs. Miller asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"Dick is my first priority and will be from now on. For the current time all of my dating will be put on hold until Dick is settled in and comfortable," Bruce replied.

Mrs. Miller wrote everything he said now rapidly before asking, "Will this affect your running of Wayne Enterprises?"

"Wayne Enterprises will be running as smoothly as ever, but like I already said Dick is my first priority."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. Now Richard, how are you adjusting to your new life?" Mrs. Miller asked.

Dick grabbed Bruce's pant leg and hid behind it.

"That's enough for today. Dick will not be answering any questions," Bruce said, quickly, shielding Dick from the reporter.

"And why?" Mrs. Miller pressed, clearly displeased.

"He is still adjusting to everything that has happened in the past week and is not ready to deal with the press at this time. Thank you and have a nice day," Bruce said, ending the interview.

"She was annoying," Dick said, when they reached the fourth floor.

"I haven't met a reporter that isn't," Bruce said, running a hand through his hair.

"Will I have to answer their questions when I get older?" Dick asked.

"Only if you want to," Bruce told him.

"Good, cause I don't want to," Dick replied.

"I usually don't either," Bruce said, but Dick wasn't paying attention.

He had spotted a Dairy Queen that he wanted to eat at.

"Can I get ice cream?" he asked, sticking his lip out.

"Only if you eat your meal first," Bruce said.

"Yes!" Dick cheered.

Bruce order two hot dogs and two bags of chips. Dick ate very quickly.

"Now can I have ice cream?" Dick demanded.

"Yes, here go get what you want," Bruce said, handing him a five dollar bill. Dick ran up to the cashier at Dairy Queen with Bruce watching him closely from their table. Dick got a chocolate ice cream cone and ran back to the table.

"What does your company do exactly?" Dick asked, while he was eating his ice cream.

"Well, it does a lot of different things. We do research for new technologies and there is a branch for the healthcare of Gotham. It does research for medicine. There is a shipping branch. It is the world's largest for shipping metals. There is a branch for shipbuilding and another one building making those supplies. Another branch makes private jets and other aircraft. There is also the Wayne Foundation which is a charity fund that helps with many different things," Bruce explained.

"And you're in charge of all that?" Dick said in awe.

"I have a lot of help, but I have the final say on anything that happens," Bruce said.

Dick nodded and finished his ice cream.

"Can we go to the toy store now?" Dick cried.

"Of course," Bruce said.

Dick jumped up and started to run forward.

"Dick!" Bruce called after him.

Dick stopped and turned around. Bruce got up and walked over to him quickly.

"Don't ever do that again! Gotham is a dangerous place. You can't just run off like that," Bruce scolded.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," Dick said to his shoes.

"It's alright, just don't do it again," Bruce sighed.

Dick looked at him.

"Come on. Let's go get you some new toys," Bruce said, taking Dick's hand.

Dick's whole face lit up at the action. The second they entered the toy store, Dick ran toward a Batman plushie.

"Look! Bruce, it's so cool!" Dick exclaimed.

"It is," Bruce smiled.

Dick also grabbed a Batman action figure, before running off to look at a set of legos.

"Do you want these, too?" Bruce asked, looking at the box.

Dick nodded his head excitedly. Bruce picked up the box. Dick also picked out some Hot Wheels.

"If you're going to get those you might want to get a track to go with it," Bruce suggested.

"Really? I can?" Dick asked, excitedly.

Bruce nodded.

Dick picked out the track he wanted and handed it to Bruce. He also picked out a few board games to play with Alfred and Bruce. Bruce was enjoying watching Dick move from toy to toy. When they left, they had added a remote control car, a set of Lincoln logs, a spy toy set, a Batman coloring book, crayons, a remote control helicopter, a scooter, and some markers.

"I can't wait to play with the spy set!" Dick shouted on the way back to the car.

"You can play with it when we get home. Just don't bother Alfred too much," Bruce smiled.

"I won't," Dick replied, throwing his new toys into the car. Bruce got in the driver's seat and started back for the mansion. He glanced in the back seat and smiled at Dick hugging his Batman plushie. Bruce sighed. He didn't know how, but this little boy had wormed his way in his heart.

_AN: Thanks for all your support! I'm sorry for the wait, but school started back for me. _


End file.
